Como una sombra de mil años
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Ellos saben que tarde o temprano tendrá que ocurrir, es inevitable, los opuestos se atraen y si juntas una llama con otra...se unen y danzan, quemando todo a su paso. Primero el fuego, despues las cenizas.


KlausxCaroline

Short fic.

Mas que una sombra, 1000 años con ella.

Klaus observa quieto y silencioso como estatua a una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos en su habitación, el la mira por la ventana desde la calle de al frente, oculto para evitar que la agudizada vista de la chica pudiese captarlo.

Caroline Forbes cepilla su cabello, frente al espejo, lista para irse a la cama, en sus pantaloncillos cortos y su camiseta favorita de su banda preferida. No tiene ni idea de quien la observa, y mucho menos el por que. Cualquiera que lo viese allí, espiándola, y supiese de los vampiros, diría que klaus esta allí para matarla tal vez…de alguna manera, quien no...Simplemente vería a un hombre mirar hacia una ventana, por supuesto esto no interesa ni tiene relevancia por que Klaus, al verse captado infraganti simplemente haría olvidar a quien fuera, como hibrido que es.

Así que nadie debería mirarlo directo a los ojos, humanos y vampiros se intimidan con el solo hecho de su fuerte presencia, y el…bueno, el esta acostumbrado a eso, a la lejanía de las personas, pero ha vivido con eso por mucho tiempo, así que sabe manejarlo, puede lidiar con eso.

Pero hay alguien, a quien realmente no parece importarle si la presencia de Klaus es fuerte, si su acento es capaz de derretir damas y su mente es astuta e inteligente.

A Caroline esas cosas no le intimidan, al menos no tanto como se esperaría, ella también ha lidiado con algunas cosas, como Katherine, y su padre, y el primer rechazo de su madre al esterarse que ella se había convertido en una vampira.

De alguna manera ambos se parecen y tienen algunas cosas en común, aunque la Barbie vampiro no quiera admitirlo. Ella solo evita pensar en eso. Pero mientras klaus la observa metiéndose en su cama, arropándose y tomando un libro de la mesita de noche, el piensa que de ninguna manera son iguales, ella es sencilla y pura, algo ilusa y aun radiante hacia lo que se llama vida, y el es todo lo contrario.

Observa desde las sombras como la madre de Caroline, la sheriff Forbes entra a la habitación, le sonríe a su hija mientras esta le devuelve la sonrisa y parece que se desean buenas noches, luego se retira y la deja de nuevo sola con su lectura.

Klaus quisiera saber que libro esta leyendo, por que le interesa tanto, que le llamo la atención de el, como espera que sea el final, y si le gusta el autor. Es decir…todo, como meterse en su mente y averiguar todo lo que le gusta, que le hace feliz y que no. Por su puesto que podría hipnotizarla, pero Klaus no quiere eso, el quiere que sea real, no quiere forzar nada por primera vez en su existencia, y disfruta que las cosas sigan su curso solas, si un día ella le sonríe bien…lo disfruta, si al otro parece que no lo soporta… también lo toma, y si la semana siguiente ella se ríe de un chiste de el, el se acobija de eso.

Por que cualquier reacción de ella hacia el vale algo, el lo sabe. Si la hace molestar, reír, gritar, sonreír…el confirma entonces que el día valió la pena.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última y realmente primera vez que se enamoro. Y lo triste es que ha olvidado lo que se siente, pero cree que lo esta recordando, lentamente, y por Caroline, si.

Pero ella no parece sentir lo mismo, el usa el tosco encanto que posee, pero ella es reacia, así que el la deja, pero siempre regresa a intentarlo de nuevo.

Podrían ser meses…si se esfuerza tal vez semanas, pero ella tendría que ver, darse cuenta que el vale algo el intento.

Para klaus es su chance de redimirse con todo, todos, pero especialmente con el mismo. Aun así, el esta dispuesto a esperar la cantidad que sea, incluso otros 1000 años, solo esperando por ella, en la oscuridad a que ella llegue y lo saque hasta la luz brillante y calida de su vida.

Claro que no se alejaría mucho de ella esos 1000 años…el, se podría decir…siempre estaría como su sombra.

Por que ella es hermosa, es fuerte, y esta llena de luz, y el la desea. Pensando que posiblemente es más difícil conseguirla a ella, que una piedra lunar, una doble petrova, una bruja, un vampiro y un hombre lobo y varios cientos de años para deshacer el hechizo que mantenía cautiva a su parte lobo.

Pero la vida es irónica, eso también lo sabe.

Mientras la noche sigue progresando y todo lo nocturno cobra vida a su alrededor, el ve dormir a esa doncella.

No tiene nada mejor que hacer, y en realidad allí es donde justamente quiere estar.

Se quedara hasta el amanecer, cuando ella vaya a sus clases, y el a su mansión a dormir, tal vez tomar un trago o dos, creerse antes de dormir que puede soñar con ella. Para ver si lo logra.

Arriba en su habitación Caroline tiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, acostada dándole la espalda a la ventana, por donde sabe que Klaus la observa, y sabe que no es la primera vez, ni la ultima, al principio la irritaba, pero luego empezó a sentirse protegida a necesitarlo allí a la distancia cada noche, fingiendo dormir, solo para sentir su presencia, ella desearía saber que piensa el, cada noche.

Pero no puede permitirse dejarle saber que sabe y siempre supo que el la observaba.

A veces se imagina como se sentiría estar con el, compartir juntos, tener citas, seguramente muy elegante por parte de klaus, y ella las haría divertidas. Acurrucarse en su fuerte pecho o besarlo…

Pero no…ella quiere hacerlo sufrir un poco mas, o mucho mas, sabe que hizo cosas horribles y crueles. Y tendrá que aprender que no puede conseguir todo lo que desea con su poder y fuerza.

Aun si tuviese que dejarlo esperando otros 1000 años, que a ellos? Tienen toda la maldita eternidad por delante!

Con esos pensamientos Caroline se queda realmente dormida, mientras klaus sigue observando.

Al menos ambos coinciden en algo.

Otros 1000 años…bueno, en algún momento tendrá que pasar..-piensa Klaus con una sonrisa mientras se pone mas cómodo contra el árbol en el que esta para pasar el resto de las horas observando a su nueva razón de existir.


End file.
